


Datte chuushin ni kimi ga iru kara

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Mi hanno visto seminudo o nudo decine di volte, Tadayoshi.” gli sorrise “Il fatto che tu ti sia eccitato del tutto senza ragione non significa che anche loro siano degli animali”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Datte chuushin ni kimi ga iru kara

**_Datte Chuushin ni Kimi ga Iru Kara_ **

Ryo fissò Ohkura con aria confusa.

Era da un paio di giorni che il ragazzo gli rivolgeva a malapena la parola.

La sera prima aveva provato a seguirlo nella sua stanza, ma quello aveva rifiutato adducendo alla stanchezza come scusa per ritirarsi da solo.

Nishikido non era troppo convinto, ma non ci aveva fatto troppo caso. In fondo il Tour di quell’anno era stato particolarmente stancante, e non era troppo strano che Ohkura volesse riposare, senza distrazioni.

Tuttavia quando quella mattina si erano visti a colazione e il più piccolo era andato a sedersi accanto a Maru, senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo o di un saluto, si era impensierito.

Adesso era quasi ora di pranzo; avevano passato la mattinata a provare per il concerto di quella sera, a controllare l’acustica e ad adattare le coreografie per il palco della Shizuoka Ecopa Arena.

Stava andando a mangiare insieme agli altri, quando incrociò Tadayoshi nel corridoio; accelerò il passo per raggiungerlo, e quando gli fu abbastanza vicino lo trattenne per un polso.

“Tacchon!” gli disse, quando questi si voltò a guardarlo, con aria inespressiva. Stava per chiedergli che cosa avesse, ma l’altro non gliene diede il tempo.

“Che cosa vuoi, Ryo?” gli domandò, con tono scostante.

Il più grande sbarrò gli occhi, per poi assumere un’espressione irritata.

“Che cosa voglio?! Mi dici qual è il tuo problema?” gli chiese, alzando il tono di voce.

“Io? Perché pensi che abbia qualche problema?” ribatté l’altro, alzando le sopracciglia come se non avesse idea di cosa l’altro stesse parlando.

“Non fingere di non sapere cosa intendo, per cortesia. È da ieri sera che mi eviti e vorrei sapere che diavolo ho fatto per-” accanto a loro passarono alcuni membri dello staff, e Ryo si zittì; poi prese Ohkura per un braccio e lo trascinò dentro i bagni. Riprese lentamente fiato, poi tornò a parlare.

“Vorrei sapere cosa diavolo ho fatto per irritarti a tal punto” concluse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Tadayoshi aggrottò le sopracciglia, chinando lo sguardo e mordendosi un labbro.

“Era proprio necessario dormire seminudo?” mormorò.

Nishikido spalancò gli occhi, come se non avesse capito quello che l’altro aveva appena detto.

“Puoi ripetere?” chiese, infatti.

“Era proprio necessario dormire seminudo?” ripeté, stavolta con tono più deciso. Ryo assunse un’aria sorniona, e chinò il capo da un lato, senza smettere di guardarlo.

“Mh?! Tacchon, cosa _diavolo_ stai dicendo?” gli chiese, con tono quasi esasperato.

“Non mi piace che gli altri ti abbiano visto... così!” si lamentò il più piccolo, incrociando le braccia sul petto e scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.

“Ma... avevo caldo, niente di più!” si giustificò Ryo. Ohkura schioccò la lingua, facendo un sorriso sarcastico.

“Sì, beh... anch’io” gli disse, con tono che voleva far passare per malizioso.

Nishikido lo fissò per qualche secondo, perplesso. Alzò un sopracciglio in direzione dell’altro, avvicinandosi.

“Mi hanno visto seminudo o nudo decine di volte, Tadayoshi.” gli sorrise “Il fatto che tu ti sia eccitato del tutto senza ragione non significa che anche loro siano degli animali” concluse.

Ohkura arrossì violentemente, facendo un passo indietro e scostando bruscamente la mano che il più grande stava avvicinando verso di lui.

“Non sono _io_ che mi eccito a caso! Nemmeno Subaru mi sembrava troppo tranquillo, o mi sbaglio?” lo aggredì, quasi gridando.

“Che cosa vuoi che ne sappia io?! Siete entrati in camera mia e mi avete svegliato nel cuore della notte, mi dispiace se ho dimenticato di mettere giacca e cravatta prima di andare a dormire!” ribatté, con il medesimo tono di voce che aveva utilizzato l’altro.

Ohkura non gli rispose; si appoggiò con la schiena contro il muro, tenendo le braccia conserte e guardando intensamente il pavimento.

Ryo gli si avvicinò di nuovo, lentamente, e gli mise le braccia intorno ai fianchi.

“Mi dispiace, Tacchon” gli disse, accondiscendente. Alzò leggermente la testa, poggiando la propria fronte contro la sua. “Ti rendi conto che non c’è ragione per cui essere gelosi, vero?” continuò, cercando di modulare la voce per non irritarlo.

Il più piccolo sbuffò lievemente, senza ritrarsi dal tocco dell’altro.

“Non mi prendere per stupido, Ryo. È normale che io sia geloso quando vedo qualcuno che ti mangia con gli occhi, ti pare?” ribatté.

Nishikido prese un respiro profondo, poi si morse un labbro e lo guardò con aria affatto innocente.

“E tu lasciali guardare, no? L’unico che può toccare sei comunque tu” mormorò, lascivo, mentre le mani cominciavano a muoversi sui fianchi dell’altro e lui si faceva sempre più vicino, fino a che il proprio corpo non aderì completamente al suo.

“Ryo... non sono in vena” si lamentò Ohkura, in un modo che il più grande trovò davvero poco convincente.

“Davvero?” mormorò, senza prestargli troppa attenzione, mentre una mano si spostava senza troppe cerimonie all’interno dei pantaloni, spostandogli l’elastico dei boxer e facendo presa con decisione sul membro dell’altro, cominciando a muovere il palmo fino a quando non lo sentì indurirsi sotto le sue mani.

“A me non sembri così disinteressato, Tacchon” lo prese in giro, mentre questi aveva reclinato la testa poggiandola pesantemente contro il muro.

“Ryo, smettila. Po-potrebbe entrare qualcuno, leva quella mano” gli disse, riuscendo a malapena a concentrarsi sulle proprie parole.

Il più grande tuttavia, dovette dargli ragione.

Tolse bruscamente la mano da dentro i suoi pantaloni e aprì una delle porte dei bagni, spingendocelo dentro e richiudendosela alle spalle, mentre con una mano lo teneva fermo contro una delle pareti.

“Problema risolto” disse con tono pratico, posando le labbra sulle sue per evitare che ribattesse e cominciando a sbottonargli i pantaloni, per riprendere da dove aveva interrotto.

Li abbassò, insieme ai boxer, fino all’altezza delle ginocchia; poi riprese a toccarlo, divertendosi a sentirlo gemere nella propria bocca.

A quel punto smise di baciarlo; con una mano andò ad accarezzargli il petto, mentre contemporaneamente si piegava sulle gambe, fino a ritrovarsi inginocchiato di fronte a lui, la sua erezione poco distante dal proprio viso.

Alzò lo sguardo, lanciandogli un’occhiata maliziosa, poi si avvicinò con la bocca a dove ancora c’era l’altra mano e tirò fuori la lingua, cominciando a leccarlo con tutta la lascivia che era in grado di usare.

“Dannazione, Ryo!” gridò l’altro, passando poi immediatamente a mordersi una mano per impedirsi di usare un tono troppo alto, onde evitare che qualcuno entrasse a controllare che cosa stesse succedendo.

Dal canto suo, Nishikido si limitò a ridacchiare, per poi prendere completamente in bocca l’erezione dell’altro, cominciando a muovere la testa e la lingua ad un ritmo fin da subito serrato.

Il tempo a loro disposizione non era moltissimo, e sapeva che con i movimenti giusti non avrebbe impiegato troppo a far raggiungere l’orgasmo al più piccolo.

Ohkura nel frattempo gli aveva passato una mano dietro la testa, facendo presa con le dita sui suoi capelli e tirandoli di quando in quando, stringendo ogni volta che Ryo muoveva la lingua in modo diverso, ogni volta che cambiava angolazione.

Il più grande ora si era sbottonato i pantaloni a sua volta, e aveva cominciato a muovere la mano sulla propria erezione a ritmo quasi frenetico, conscio del fatto che non avrebbe avuto modo di farsi ricambiare il favore dall’altro, non quando avevano i minuti contati.

Con la mano libera fece saldamente presa sul fianco di Ohkura; il respiro di quest’ultimo si era fatto sempre più irregolare, continuava a rivolgergli frasi di senso più o meno non compiuto, e la mano dietro la sua testa lo lasciava a malapena muovere di sua sponte, tenendolo saldo al suo posto.

Non impiegò molto prima di venire nella sua bocca, tirandogli i capelli così forte da fargli male, rischiando quasi di soffocarlo perché sotto la sua stretta non riusciva a muoversi.

Il più piccolo aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e ansimava pesantemente con la testa poggiata pesantemente contro il muro, mentre Ryo accelerava il ritmo della mano sulla propria erezione, venendo a sua volta, con un gemito soffocato.

Dopo pochi secondi si alzò in piedi, non senza fatica, appoggiandosi accanto e afferrando dei pezzi di carta per ripulirsi, prima di voltarsi verso l’altro e sorridergli.

“Allora? Mi sono fatto perdonare?” gli chiese, malizioso.

Il più piccolo storse il naso, dandogli un colpo leggero sulla spalla.

“Non è così che si risolvono i problemi, Ryo-chan” rispose, ma Nishikido si rese conto che non c’era più alcuna traccia di rancore nel suo tono.

“Beh, tecnicamente non ho fatto niente di male, quindi questo è stato un bonus” gli fece notare, alzando le sopracciglia senza smettere di sorridere.

Ohkura scosse la testa, sistemandosi i pantaloni e uscendo, lasciandosi Ryo alle spalle.

“Abbiamo fatto tardi, non sarà rimasto più niente da mangiare” si lamentò, avviandosi verso la porta con il più grande che lo seguiva a breve distanza.

“Mi dispiace di non aver pensato al tuo appetito, ma se avevi così tanta voglia di andare a pranzo avresti dovuto fermarmi” gli disse, raggiungendolo e mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

Tadayoshi a quel punto si fermò, girandosi verso di lui con un ghigno sul volto.

“Non dubitavo che non ci avessi pensato... tu almeno avevi qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti” lo prese in giro, per poi riprendere a camminare.

“La colpa rimane tua che te la prendi con me senza nessuna buona ragione. E la prossima volta che pensi che altri si eccitino nel vedermi seminudo solo perché è successo a te, portami a letto anziché tenermi il broncio per una giornata intera” lo riprese.

Avevano quasi raggiunto gli altri, quando Ohkura si fermò nuovamente, avvicinando la bocca all’orecchio di Ryo.

“Non ne vedo il motivo... è piacevole vederti tentare di farti perdonare” mormorò, poi affrettò il passo e andò a sedersi insieme al resto dei ragazzi.

Nishikido rimase fermo in mezzo alla stanza per qualche istante, per poi scuotere la testa e seguirlo.

Non aveva come ribattere, del resto.

Tutto sommato, che il motivo fosse immaginario o meno, _adorava_ farsi perdonare.


End file.
